Louder
Louder(dt. Lauter) ist der erste Teil der Staffel Fight for this Life von . Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hauptcharaktere: Blume Sonne Laub Frost Wichtige Nebencharaktere: Arthur Gerard Wiesel Schlange Jay [[Louder - Hierachie(BAL)|''Hierarchie]] Kampf 1 - ''Blume Langsam öffneten sich die bernsteinfarbenen Augen der Kätzin. Sie blinzelte nochmal. Sie sah direkt auf ihren braun gefleckten Schweif, der sich in ihrem Schlaf um ihre Nase gewickelt hatte. Die noch schläfrige Kätzin sah auf und bemerkte das sie in einer unterirdischen Höhle sein musste, wahrscheinlich ein alter Bau von einem Fuchs oder Dachs. In einer Ecke lagen einige Blätter. Der Geruch verwirrte die junge Kätzin. Sie sah hinter sich und sah ein Nest aus Moos. Sie sah unter sich und bemerkte, dass auch sie auf Moos lag. Verwirrt begann die Kätzin ihr zerzaustes Fell zu putzen. Als die Braungefleckte sich aufsaß um andere Stellen besser erreichen zu können hörte sie ein Rascheln am Eingang des Baus. Ihr Kopf schnappte schlagartig in die Richtung. Überraschte, himmelblaue Augen. Am Eingang stand ein kräftiger, aber eleganter Kater mit goldenen Fell und schwarzen Flecken. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und blieb am Eingang stehen um die Kätzin nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Du bist also wach geworden. Entschuldigung, hab ich dich erschreckt?“, die Stimme des Katers war sanft und beruhigend. Die Kätzin entspannte sich, könnte ihren Blick, aber nicht von den klaren Augen des Katers nehmen. „Du warst bestimmt eine Woche oder so ohnmächtig in meinem Bau. Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er und nahm einen Schritt auf die Kätzin zu. Nachdem sie nicht abweisend reagierte, ging der goldene Kater näher zu ihr und blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihr stehen und setzte sich hin. Die Kätzin nickte etwas abwesend auf seine vorherige Frage, ob es ihr gut ginge, da sie sich immer noch auf diese himmelblauen Augen konzentrierte. Der Kater lächelte. „Mein Name ist Sonne. Dürfte ich dich fragen, wie du heißt?“, fragte er freundlich und höflich. Die Kätzin wurde aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen und sah den Kater jetzt im gesamten an. „Blume... glaub ich...“, murmelte sie, plötzlich etwas unsicher. Zum ersten mal, fragte sie sich, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sonne hatte gesagt, sie wär seit einer Woche oder mehr ohnmächtig gewesen. Aber wie war das passiert? Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was vor ihrem Erwachen im Bau passiert war. Alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war eine rote Blume. „Glaubst du? Du bist dir nicht sicher?“, fragte der Kater vor der Kätzin verwirrt. Die Braungefleckte nickte langsam. Sonne sah sie fragend an. „Ich... kann mich an nichts erinnern... nur eine Blume...“, erklärte sie langsam und mit vor Unsicherheit schwankender Stimme. „Dann nenn' ich dich einfach Blume, bis du dich erinnerst. Du kannst gerne solange hier bleiben, wie du willst“, miaute Sonne freundlich und sah die unsichere Kätzin beruhigend an. Sie nickte knapp. Der Kater stand auf und drehte sich wieder zum Eingang. „Du hast sicher Hunger. Komm wir suchen uns was zu Essen“, schlug der Kater vor und sah über die Schulter zu der Kätzin. Blume und Sonne gingen durch viele Gassen und Gänge. Sie liefen an vielen großen, merkwürdigen Tieren vorbei, die nur Fell auf dem Kopf hatten. Sonne hatte der verwirrten Kätzin erzählt, dass das Menschen, oder auch von vielen als Zweibeiner oder Pelzlose bezeichnet, waren. An einem kleinen Menschennest blieben sie stehen und Sonne sprang auf eine Erhebung vom dem Nest. In Schalen waren irgendwelche Körner und Wasser gelegt. Blume sprang skeptisch zu ihm und sah die Schalen verwirrt an. Der goldene Kater zeigte mit einem Ohrzucken, dass sie sich bedienen sollte und beugte seinen Kopf um essen zu können. Nach einem Herzschlag beugte auch die Braungefleckte ihren kleinen Kopf und probierte etwas von dem Essen. Es schmeckte nicht besonders gut und ziemlich trocken, war aber deutlich besser als nichts. Sonne zog sich zurück, damit die Kätzin mehr essen konnte. Nachdem die beiden sich satt gegessen hatten, waren sie in einen kleinen Waldabschnitt gegangen um sich auszuruhen. Sonne hatte es sich an den Wurzeln eines dürren Baumes gemütlich gemacht, während die Kätzin sich Unsicher umsah. Plötzlich seufzte der Kater genervt und schloss seine himmelblauen Augen. Zwei recht stark gebaute Kater kamen auf die beiden zu und grinsten fies. Der eine hatte schwarz – weißes Fell, wobei Blume vermutete das Weiß wahrscheinlich die Grundfarbe war. Er hatte eine normale Körpergröße und war recht schlank. Der kleine Schwarze neben ihm hatte vielleicht die Hälfte seiner Größe. Er lief so geschmeidig auf sie zu, dass Blume sich wie Beute fühlte. „Hey, Sonne! Was machst du denn hier, so allein, mit dieser hübschen Kätzin?“, fragte der Schwarz – weiße. „Nichts, was ihr mit ihr anstellen würdet“, der goldene Kater antwortete genervt und öffnete seine Augen, „Und was wollt hr diesmal von mir?“ Der Schwarze knurrte leise. „Werd' mal nicht Übermütig, du schwacher Restlicher!“, er drückte Sonne bei seinen letzten Worten seine Pfote unter die Rippen. Dieser kniff seine Augen aus Schmerz zusammen. „B- Bitte lasst ihn in Ruhe!“, miaute Blume flehend. Der Schwarz – weiße Kater sah über die Schulter zu der Kätzin. Er schlich gemächlich zu ihr. Während er dies tat, drückte der kleinere der beiden Sonne stärker unter die Rippen und fuhr die Krallen aus. Sonne fauchte leise unter Schmerzen auf und öffnete qualvoll seine himmelblauen Augen. „L- Lass sie in Ruhe...“, flüsterte er, doch der größere Kater, hörte ihm nicht zu und stoppte etwa einen Schritt entfernt von Blume. Plötzlich bekam er einen ganz anderen Gesichtsausdruck und wirkte wie eine völlig neue Katze. Der schwarz – weiße Kater schlug kräftig nach Blume und sie stolperte etwa eine Schwanzlänge zurück. „Mach deinen Mund nicht so einfach auf und sei still, verdammte Restliche!“, fauchte er verärgert. Der Schwarze schnurrte amüsiert: „Du kennst doch bestimmt sein Temperament. Es ist halt so wechselhaft wie das Wetter im Herbst, nicht wahr, Sonne?“ Sonne sah mit geweiteten Augen zu der leicht verletzten Blume und dem wütenden Kater, der zu einem neuen Hieb ansetzte. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Wiesel, Schlange, ihr könnt ja gerne alles mit mir machen, aber lasst sie in Ruhe!“, schrie der goldene Kater auf. „Na gut, komm, wir gehen Schlange. Es wird langweilig“, miaute Wiesel und hatte schon wieder einen neuen Ausdruck. Er winkte Schlange mit dem Schweif herbei und die beiden ließen Sonne und Blume in Ruhe. Sonne stand gequält auf und trottete langsam zu Blume. „Geht es dir gut? Komm wir gehen zu meinem Bau und ich kümmre mich um deine Wunde, okay?“, miaute der Kater beruhigend und stützte die verängstigte Kätzin auf dem Weg nachhause. „Sonne... Was ist ein 'Restlicher'?“, fragte Blume mit dem Blick zum Boden gewandt. Sonne hatte sie zuvor verarztet und leckte gerade seine eigene Wunde. „Du erinnerst dich auch nicht an das System auf der Insel?“, fragte Sonne erstaunt und sah sie an. Die Kätzin sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf langsam. Der Goldene mit den schwarzen Flecken seufzte leicht. „Es ist so, die stärkste Katze auf der Insel hat den Rang des 'Königs'. Er oder Sie kann über alles bestimmen und alles machen, was er oder sie will. Darunter wäre auch die Rangliste der Insel zu bestimmen... Dann gibt es die 'Kämpfer'. Es gibt immer nur vier 'Kämpfer'. Sie alle haben ein Territorium auf der Insel. Heißt, das die gesamte Insel, irgendwie unter den vier auf geteilt ist. Nicht nur Lang, sondern auch die Katzen. Das heißt alle 'Restliche' und 'Krieger' sind ebenfalls unter den 'Kämpfern' aufgeteilt. Man wird ein 'Kämpfer', wenn man einen der vier 'Kämpfer' umbringt. Die 'Krieger' sind alle Katzen die sich vor den 'Kämpfern' und dem 'König' bewiesen haben. Bedeutet, dass man auf einer der Versammlungen gegen einen 'Krieger' gewinnen muss. Natürlich ist das nicht so einfach, schließlich lernt nicht jeder von Geburt an wie man kämpft. 'Krieger' können alles was sie machen wollen, mit 'Restlichen' tun. Solange der 'Restliche' dabei oder deswegen stirbt. Wenn dies passieren sollte, wird er 'Krieger' wieder zum 'Restlichen'. Und zuletzt die 'Restlichen', wir. Jeder wird als 'Restlicher' geboren. Als 'Restlicher' hat man keine Rechte und darf auch nicht widersprechen. Wir müssen stumm bleiben und den höheren Rängen gehorchen...“, Sonne sah zu Boden. Blume sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Der goldene Kater sah weg und miaute leise: „Es ist spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen...“ Mit diesen Worten sagte er Gute Nacht und legte sich in sein Nest, mit dem Rücken zu der Kätzin gelegt. Immer noch geschockt legte sich auch Blume hin und schlief langsam ein. Kampf 2 - Sonne Sonne erwachte zu dem zwitschern der Vögel im Spätsommer. Das Licht der Sonne schien ihm in seine blauen Augen und er blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor sie sich daran gewöhnten. Etwas weiter weg schlief Blume friedlich. Der Kater schnurrte kurz leise. Er setzte sich auf und streckte seine langen und muskulösen Beine. Seine raue Zunge zupfte alle Moosfetzen aus seinem goldenen und schwarzen Pelz. Was für ein ruhiger Morgen..., dachte sich der junge Kater und sah zu der im Schlaf zuckenden Kätzin. Sanft schnurrend ging Sonne zu ihr rüber und stupste die kleinere Kätzin sanft in die Seite. Erschrocken öffnete diese ihre feurigen Bernstein Augen und sprang mit gesträubten Fell auf alle vier. Der goldene Kater der neben ihr saß konnte nur mühsam ein amüsiertes Schnurren unterdrücken. Blume legte ihr Fell wieder an und sah ihn beleidigt an. „Das war gemein, Sonne! Erschrecke mich nicht so!“, meinte sie aufmüpfig. Sonne musste dabei schnurren. „Sorry, Sorry!“, meinte er schnurrend und versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu verteidigen. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen.“ Die beiden jungen Katzen kamen auf ihrer Suche nach etwas zu essen an dem Laden an dem sie vor einigen Tagen gegessen hatten vorbei. Seitdem hatten die beiden nichts mehr zu essen gehabt. Auf der Anhöhe saßen Wiesel und Schlange und ließen sich Kleinigkeiten von Menschen füttern. Als Sonne Blume etwas unruhig weiter führte bemerkte er den selbstgefälligen Blick von Schlange auf seinem Rücken. Blume hatte es auch bemerkt und wollte verunsichert über ihre Schulter zu den beiden Katern gucken, aber der goldene Kater neben ihr konnte sie schnell davon abhalten. „Guck einfach nicht hin. Ich kenne auch noch einen anderen Ort, wo wir was zu essen kriegen“, flüsterte er zu der nervösen Kätzin. Somit gingen sie Schulter an Schulter weiter und aus dem Sichtfeld der jungen Krieger. Sonne sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Blume ihn fragend ansah, als sie in einem Wald neben einem abgezäuntem Ort auf dem bunte, kleine Hütten standen, ankamen. Der Kater lächelte seine Begleiterin an und drehte sich dann wieder von ihr weg. „Heey, Mum, Dad?“, rief er in den Wald und bald konnte man zwei weitere Gerüche ausmachen. Sonnes Lächeln wurde größer und seine ganze Körpersprache zeigte wie sehr er sich freute. „Sonne?“, fragte die kleine Kätzin und sah ihn fragend von der Seite an. Ein Rascheln erschreckte sie. Man sah zwischen den Bäumen einen creme goldenen Pelz mit schwarzen Flecken und ein goldenes Auge blitze auf. Auf der anderen Seite schimmerte ein Goldbraunes Fell mit denselben schwarzen Flecken. Dieser Pelz stürzte zuerst aus den Büschen und warf sich auf Sonne. Blume stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus, als der Kater neben ihr auf den Rücken geworfen würde. Ihr Schockzustand erholte sich schnell als sie das angenehme Schnurren des hübschen Katers hörte. Verwirrt sah sie zur Seite um den jungen Kater auf dem Rücken liegend zu sehen, eine ältere Kätzin über ihm, die mit ihrer Zunge über seine Wange strich. Sonnes Beine waren angewinkelt und er und die Kätzin schnurrten zufrieden. Die Kätzin lag auf ihm wusch nun seine Stirn. Sie hatte edles Fell, das auf dem Rücken braun war und zum Bauch hin golden wurde. Ihre Augen trugen ein sanftes dunkelblau. Ein amüsiertes Schnurren ließ Blume nach vorne schauen und brachte die Kätzin dazu von Sonne runterzugehen, damit er den Kater, der nun auf sie zukam begrüßen, konnte. „Hey, Dad“, schnurrte der jüngere Kater und rieb seine Stirn gegen die Schulter des größeren. „Was bringt dich zu uns, Sonne?“, fragte der schon recht alte und knochig aussehende Kater. Sein dichter Pelz war creme golden und trug die selben Flecken, wie auf Sonnes und dem Fell der Kätzin. Seine Augen trugen ein schimmerndes Gold, gefüllt mit Liebe wie er so auf seinen Sohn runter sah. „Also...“, Sonne begann zögernd, nicht richtig sicher was er sagen sollte. „Du wolltest uns diese bezaubernde Kätzin vorstellen?“, fragte Sonnes Mutter. Sie hatte sich neben Blume geschlichen, wobei sich jetzt das Fell der jüngeren Kätzin aufstellte,da sie nicht dies nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ah! Ja, um, Mum, Dad, das ist Blume. Ich hab sie aufgelesen, als sie bewusstlos auf einer Wiese lag. Blume, das sind meine Eltern, meine Mutter Mondschein und mein Vater Licht“, stellte Sonne die Katzen einander vor. Mondschein nickte Blume freundlich zu und lächelte. Licht nickte auch knapp kurz und beobachtete die junge Kätzin gründlich, als diese zu seiner Gefährtin sah und schüchtern lächelte. „Du hast dir eine hübsche Gefährtin ausgesucht, Sonne“, miaute er schließlich. Sonne und Blume sahen ruckartig zu dem alten Kater. „W- Wah?“, stammelte die kleine Tortie Kätzin. „D- Du verstehst das falsch, Dad! Ich kümmer mich nur um Blume, weil sie Amnesie hat!“, stotterte der goldene Kater verlegen und aufgebracht. Lichts Augen weiteten sich und Mondschein sah Sonne aus dem Augenwinkel an. Die genannte Kätzin sah einfach nur zu Sonne, mit einem verwirrten Blick. Dunkelblaue Augen fixierten sich wieder gefüllt mit Mitleid zu der jungen Kätzin, die langsam auch zu der Mutter sah. „Lass uns was essen“, schlug der knochige Kater vor. „Ah, nein danke. Wir finden schon was, esst ihr ruhig was!“, wehrte Sonne ab, drehte kehrt und winkte Blume mit dem Schweif zu sich. Diese verabschiedete sich knapp und eilte zu der Seite ihres Freundes. „Bye, ich komm mal wann anders besuchen“, rief der Kater schnell über seine Schulter und sah seine Eltern, wie sie ihn anlächelten. „Deine Eltern sind nett, Sonne...“, murmelte die Kätzin neben dem angesprochenem Kater abwesend. Er brummte nur leise als Antwort. Sie gingen durch die Straßen des Menschenortes auf dem Weg zurück nachhause. „Ich würde mich echt gerne an meine Eltern erinnern...“, redete sie schließlich weiter und seufzte leicht. Die Sonne ging langsam im Meer unter. „Ich weiß nicht mal wie sie aussehen...“ Sie blieben an einer Straße stehen. „...oder ob sie überhaupt noch leben“ Sonne sprang energisch vor die traurige Kätzin die den Kopf hebte. „Das glaub ich nicht! Ich werd' dir helfen dich wieder zu erinnern!“, während er sprach bemerkte der junge Kater nicht das ein Auto schnell auf ihn zuraste. In letzter Minute, als Sonne endlich die stinkende Abgase des Monsters bemerkte und die Motoren jaulen hörte, in dem Moment, in dem sich seine Augen weiteten und sein Pelz aufstellte, stoß ihn etwas von der Straße und er krachte neben Blume zusammen. Bevor seine Sicht vor Schock schwarz wurden sah er neben Blume eine hellbraune Kätzin mit ähnlichen Flecken wie er sie hatte. Dann wurde alles schwarz. „Sonne!“ „Mäusehirn! Was stellst du dich auf die Straße?!“ Kampf 3 - Laub Der junge Kater lag benommen auf dem Boden. Erst so große Worte und dann fast überfahren werden..., dachte sich die Retterin. „Was für ein Schwächling, über so etwas fast umfallen, also wirklich“, sie schnaubte. „U- um, danke das du Sonne gerettet hast. I- Ich weiß das es nicht selbstverständlich ist, andere zu retten... also... Danke!“, faselte die zierlichere Kätzin. Die andere sah zu ihr rüber. „ähm.. Mein- Mein Name ist Blume! U- Und das ist Sonne... Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?“, stammelte Blume, während sie versuchte selbstbewusster zu wirken, wobei ihre Stimme am Ende doch wieder absackte. Die andere Kätzin lächelte. „Ich bin Laub“, antwortete sie mit einem fröhlichen Ton. Aus dem Augenwinkel sahen die Kätzinnen, wie sich Sonne langsam hoch hievte. Blume stürzte zu seiner Seite. „Sonne, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt und kauerte sich neben ihn, ihr Fell gegen seines gepresst. Er lächelte schwach. „Ja, mir geht es gut, nur etwas geschockt...“, der junge Kater sah zu der hellbraunen Kätzin die an ihrem Platz geblieben war und die beiden nur beobachtete, „Vielen Dank, Laub. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet...“ Die kleine Kätzin sah verlegen zur Seite. „Du schuldest mir was, nur damit du es weißt!“, miaute Laub und in dem Ton ihrer Stimme merkte man ihr, ihre Verlegenheit deutlich an. Wie die himmelblauen Augen des Katers sie angesehen hatten, hatte sie überrascht. „Natürlich, das ist selbstverständlich. Aber...“, Laub sah wieder zu Sonne der wieder sprach. Er sah die junge Kätzin genau an. „Bist du nicht etwas zu jung alleine herumzuwandern?“ Laub starte den Kater an. Er lächelte nervös. Laub war zwar kräftiger von Statur als Blume, aber sie ging der anderen Kätzin vielleicht gerade mal bis zur Schnauze. „W- Wah? W- Was fällt dir ein? Du bist doch auch nie im Leben schon ausgewachsen!“, stammelte die kleine Kätzin wütend. „Ja, schon, aber fast“, antwortete der Kater gelassen. Blume sah leicht verärgert zu Sonne auf und zog ihm ein Vorderbein unter dem Bauch weg, wodurch dieser in seiner momentanen Sitzposition, mit den Vorderbeinen nach vorne abgespreizt, etwas zum stolpern kam. „Ärger sie nicht!“, meinte die gefleckte darauf streng. Sonne sah von Blumes strengen Blick weg. „Ja, ja“ Blume nickte zufrieden, setzte sich von der Kauerposition neben Sonne auf und sah zu der leicht schmollenden Laub. „Laub, willst du nicht mit uns kommen?“, fragte Sonne und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu der Kätzin. Die Hellbraune saß kurz da, bevor sie schließlich nickte und die drei ihren Weg fortsetzten. Laub saß stumm im Wald vor dem Bau und sah zu wie die Sonne zwischen den Bäumen aufging. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihr und die Kätzin drehte sich ruckartig um, bereit zum Angriff. Jedoch tauchte hinter ihr nur der goldene Kater vom vorherigen Abend auf. Sie entspannte sich wieder und begrüßte ihn. „Morgen...“, murmelte Laub und sah wieder nach vorne. „Morgen...“, begrüßte auch Sonne und gähnte ausgiebig. Er saß sich zu ihr. Kurz saßen sie in einer angenehmen Stille nebeneinander. Doch diese wurde durch den blauäugigen Kater durchbrochen: „Jetzt mal ernsthaft, was machst du hier alleine? Du bist viel zu jung.“ Laub funkelte den Kater böse an und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Doch dieser wich nach hinten aus und sie landete mit dem Bauch flach auf dem Boden einige Schwanzlängen neben Sonne. Gesagter schnurrte amüsiert und trabte zur Seite der schmollenden Kätzin. Er leckte ihr einmal kurz übers Ohr, worauf dieses zuckte und Laub von ihm weg sah. „Ich suche jemanden...“, murmelte sie leise, doch Sonnes gute Ohren fingen die Worte trotzdem auf bevor sie in der leichten Brise verschwanden. „Und wen-“ - „Sonne! Ärgerst du Laub schon wieder?“, kam die wütende Stimme von Blume von hinter den beiden Katzen. Sonnes Fell sträubte sich vor Schreck, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und seine klaren, blauen Augen weiteten sich. Laub musste ein amüsiertes Schnurren unterdrücken und saß sich auf, um sich den Staub aus dem Bauchfell zu putzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah sie belustigt zu, wie Blume den Kater ausschimpfte. Die orange leuchtende Sonne schwebte geradeso über dem geriffelten Wasser des Meeres Die drei streiften durch die Straßen und Gassen und als Laub zu Sonne hoch sah, der sich sanft neben sie gestellt hatte, damit sie nicht direkt neben der Straße lief, bemerkte sie, wie viel größer er war. Ihr fehlte bestimmt etwa eine Rattenlänge um so groß zu sein, wie er. Als Sonne mit seinen hypnotischen Augen fragend zu ihr runter sah, sah Laub schnell weg um sich nicht in seinen Augen zu verlieren. „Also, jetzt spielt du den Beschützer?“ Er schnurrte. Hinter einem Restaurant blieben sie stehen und durchstöberten die Mülltonnen. Blume hatte Laub verboten mit Sonne in die Mülltonne zu klettern und so saßen die beiden auf einer Erhöhung und sahen dem Kater von oben zu. „Könntet ihr aufhören mich anzustarren? Passt lieber auf, das keine Krieger kommen“, miaute er genervt während er etwas aus der Tonne warf um besser suchen zu können, und sah die beiden genervt aus dem Augenwinkel an. Laub sah verlegen zur Hauptstraße, während Blume amüsiert schnurrte und in die Menschen im Restaurant beobachtete. Laubs Augen leuchteten auf, als Sonne mit einigen Fleischstücken zu ihnen hochsprang. Das Wasser sammelte sich in ihrem Mund zusammen und ihr Magen stoß ein unschönes Grummeln aus, um welches sie sich nicht kümmerte. Sonne jedoch betrachtete sie mit einem besorgten Blick und schob ihr ein großes Stück zu. Die Kleine sah ihn böse an, beugte sich aber trotzdem runter um zu essen. Auch Blume schob Sonne etwas zu und behielt ein kleines Stück für sich. Als die beiden Kätzinnen nebeneinander saßen und aßen betrachtete der Kater sie mit einem sanften Blick bevor er sich auch vorbeugte um zu essen. Laubs Kopf schnappte hoch, als sie einen blaugrauen Kater die Gasse hochgehen sah, vorbei an ihnen. Auch Sonnes Muskeln hatten sich angespannt. Blume betrachtete ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick. Der Kater stoppte für einen Moment und grinste. „Keine Sorge, ich hab heute schon gegessen“, und er verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Gasse. „He, Sonne, war das nicht...“, fragte Laub langsam und starrte in die Schwärze in der, der blaugraue Kater verschwunden war. „Ja, er ist wahrscheinlich in der Nähe, wir sollten gehen...“, und schon sprang der goldene Kater auf die Straße runter. Laub und Blume folgten ihm verwirrt. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen Sonne und Laub eine Abzweigung entlang. Blume folgte ihnen verwirrt. „Sonne, wer war das?“, fragte die gefleckte Kätzin und versuchte aufzuholen. Laub drehte sich in der Mitte einer kleinen Kreuzung der unbenutzten Straße um. Sonne und Blume standen eine Schwanzlänge vor ihr. „Was?! Du kennst ihn ni-“, ihre Worte brachen ab, als sie merkte das eine robuste Brust an ihrer Schulter war und sah auf um einen großen, schwarzen, muskulösen Kater neben ihr zu finden. Er sah mit einem kalten, Gold – grünen Blick zu ihr runter. Die kleine Katze erkannte den Schwarzen sofort und wich zurück, zusammengekauert, Fell abstehend, brauner Schweif zwischen den Beinen, grüner Blick abgewandt von den Großen. „E- Es tut mir u- unglaublich leid, Gerard... I- Ich hatte nicht vor in- in Ihrem Weg zu stehen...“, versuchte sie sich schwach raus zureden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Sonne vortrat. „Mister Gerard, bitte verscho-“, seine Worte wurden von dem kalten Blick des Schwarzen abgeschnitten und Sonne sah weg, während er seine langen Beine zwang still zustehen, nicht zu zittern, nicht der Angst nachzugeben. „Also,“, Gerard drehte sich wieder zu Laub, die immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte, „du weißt bestimmt, das ich dich nicht einfach gehen lassen kann?“ Seine tiefe Stimme war kalt und frei jeglicher Emotionen. Laub nickte schwach. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Was würde er ihr antun, würde er sie töten... Nein, kein Kämpfer oder Krieger würde einen Restlichen umbringen. Was würde er dann tun? Sonne sah den anderen Kater mit einem angewiderten Blick an und seine Beine zitterten leicht. Trotzdem. „Bitte, Mister Gerard, es ist meine Schuld, ich hab nicht auf sie aufgepasst-“ - „Schweig!“, Gerard sah Sonne wütend an und seine Stimme klang genervt. Diesmal sah der Goldene nicht weg. Bestimmtes Himmelblau und kaltes Gold – grün traf sich. Einen Moment war es still. Doch Sonnes Blick schwankte und einen winzigen Herzschlag sah er zu Laub, die ihn mit fürchtenden, grünen Augen ansah. Sofort schwankten die Augen des Katers jedoch wieder zu Gerard und sah das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Der Schwarze drehte sich wieder zu Laub und holte mit einer kräftigen, schwarzen Pranke aus. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, als Laub sich für den Zuschlag vorbereitete und ihre grünen Augen schloss, als Sonnes und Blumes Augen sich weiteten und Sonne nach vorne stürzen wollte. Als ein grau – silberner Pelz sich vor Laub stellte um sie zu schützen. Laub öffnete ihre Augen wieder, als sie das Knurren zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen einer fremden Stimme wahrnahm. Vor ihr stand, ein großer, junger Kater mit dichtem, grau – silbernem Fell. Sein Ohr blutete, als vor ihm Gerard stand und das Blut des fremden Katers an der Pranke hatte. Sonne und Blume standen immer noch an ihrer Stelle und der Mund des Katers war leicht geöffnet, bereit etwas zu sagen. „Tch. Du bist so nervig. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe der Schmerz dieses Katers, hat dir eine Lektion erteilt. Pass besser auf wo du hinläufst!“, Gerard betrachtete sie mit einem langem Blick bevor er in der Gasse verschwand. Als sie noch nicht mal mehr die Schwanzspitze des Katers sehen konnte, drehte sich Laub zu dem silbernem Kater. Geht es dir gut? Dein Ohr blutet!“, ihre Stimme schwankte und der Kater drehte sich zu ihr. „Ach wirklich?“, seine grün – orangen Augen brannten sich in die kleine Kätzin. Sonne sprang vor und betrachtete das Ohr des Katers. „Vielen Dank, dass du meine Freundin gerettet hast“, miaute er, „komm doch mit zu uns nachhause, ich kann dein Ohr dort verarzten.“ Der Blick des Katers drehte sich zu dem anderen. Jetzt trat auch Blume zu den dreien und kauerte sich neben Laub und leckte ihr übers Ohr, welches wohl jetzt ab wär, hätte der Silberne sie nicht gerettet. Sonne und der andere Kater sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Sonne wirkte ein bisschen kleiner, obwohl er wohl wahrscheinlich doch der Ältere war. „Warum sollte ich mit einem Fremden mitgehen?“, fragte der Grau – silberne. „Ich bin Sonne, die Kleine ist Laub und die andere Kätzin Blume. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr fremd“, miaute Sonne ausdruckslos und sah mit einem ernsten Blick in die grün – orangen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Hey...“, beschwerte Laub sich murmelnd, während sie den beiden Katern zusah. Blume schnurrte amüsiert. „Mein Name ist Frost...“, murmelte der graue Kater und sah zu Seite. Sein Gegenüber mit dem goldenen Fell und den schwarzen Flecken lächelte. „Dann komm, Frost, dein Ohr blutet immer noch“, Sonnes Stimme war sanft und erinnerte Laub an jemanden. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach hause. Frost und Sonne etwas weiter vorne, während Blume und Laub folgten. Kampf 4 - Frost „Wo willst du hin?“, und er wurde erwischt. Frost drehte sich um zu dem goldenen Kater der ihn mit seinen in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen ansah. „Deine Augen sind echt hypnotisch...“, murmelte der Silberne. Sonne stand auf und ging rüber zu Frost, an ihm vorbei ins freie. „Danke, aber ich würde so etwas lieber von einer hübschen Kätzin hören“, scherzte er im vorbeigehen. Frost folgte ihm. Die Sterne hingen über ihnen am Himmel. „Ich kann im Gegensatz zu der gedächtnislosen Blume und der kleinen Laub auf mich selber aufpassen“, schnaubte der Größere der beiden jungen Kater. „Wovor hast du Angst?“, fragte Sonne und sah tief in die grün – orangen Augen seines Gegenübers, seinen vorherigen Kommentar nicht beachtend. „Wah?“, fragte Frost verwirrt und wagte es nicht wegzusehen. „Die letzten Tage warst du fast immer angespannt und hast dich immer in den Weg gestellt, sobald ein Krieger auch nur in Sichtweite kam. Wovor hast du Angst?“, Frost starrte den goldenen Kater an. Obwohl er ihn nur für einige Tage kannte, konnte er Frost schon so gut lesen. Der Graue sah zur Seite. „Blume und Laub sorgen sich auch. Sind wir nicht Freunde, Frost?“, Sonnes Stimme rang in den Ohren seines Gegenübers. Dieser sah Sonne schlagartig an, Wut und Trauer in seinen Augen. „Genau deswegen! Du verstehst das nicht! Du hast nie jemanden verloren! DU MUSSTEST NIE SEHEN WIE JEMAMND DIREKT VOR DEINEN AUGEN STIRBT! UND TROTZDEM TUST DU SO ALS WÜRDEST DU DIE GRAUSAMKEIT DIESER WELT VERSTEHEN!“, Frost schrie, nicht beachtend ob Blume oder Laub aufwachen könnten. Sonne sah ihn all zu ruhig zu. „Ach wirklich?“, der golden – schwarze Kopf neigte sich zur Seite. Frost sah sein Gegenüber mit geweiteten Augen an. „Was... Was meinst du?“, Sonnes Augen wurden sanft. „In meinem kurzen Leben habe ich schon unglaublich viel Grausamkeit gesehen. Katzen ignorieren andere die Hilfe brauchen, weil es sie in Gefahr bringen würde. Katzen bekämpfen andere, töten sich gegenseitig und noch viel schlimmere Sachen... und das ist nur die Schuld des Königs“, der Körper des Katers spannte sich an und er zitterte vor Wut, „Deswegen muss ich stärker werden, damit ich Blume, Laub, meine Eltern und alle anderen... Du kennst das, nicht wahr, Frost?“ Frost sah zur langsam aufgehenden Sonne, sie schien wie ein riesiges Feuer in einem Wald, das alles in seinem Griff zerstören konnte. Langsam nickte er, seine grün – orangen Augen auf die Sonne fixiert. Frost stemmte sich auf seine kräftigen Hinterbeine und schlug schnell mit den Vorderpfoten auf den Stamm des Baumes vor ihm ein. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück und landete wieder auf allen Vieren. „Ist es nicht schwer alleine zu trainieren?“, fragte ein goldener Kater als er aus dem Bau kam und erst mal kräftig gähnte. Frost lächelte hämisch. „Du siehst nicht stark genug für mich aus. Mein vorheriger Trainingspartner ist extrem stark“, Sonne sah den jüngeren Fragend an. „Ist das so? Ich habe nicht gesagt das ich mit dir trainieren würde“, er gähnte nochmal. Frost sprintete vor und warf Sonne um, so dass dieser auf seinem Rücken unter dem Größeren lag. „Ach? Es hörte sich aber gewaltig so an als würdest du gerne“, miaute Frost neckend. Der Blauäugige krallte sich ganz leicht in sein graues Schulterfell und warf den anderen um, so dass er nun oben war. „Als ob ich mit einem Jungen wie dir trainieren würde“, neckte nun Sonne. „Ich bin das Junge?“, fragte Frost mit falscher Ungläubigkeit. Die beiden Kater tobten etwas bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander im Gras lagen. Frost lag auf seinem Rücken und streckte seine Beine nach oben, während er müde gähnte. Sonne hatte sich flach auf seinen Bauch gelegt und streckte die Vorderbeine müde. „Hey, Sonne?“, der Angesprochene brummte ein kleines 'Hmm?'. „Wenn hast du sterben sehen?“, fragte Frost langsam und sah sich die Sterne gründlich an. Sonne sah ebenfalls hoch und entdeckte eine Sternschnuppe. „Das ist eine Geschichte für wann anders...“, murmelte der goldene Kater und stand auf, spannte seine kräftigen Hinterbeine nochmal an um sie zu aufzuwecken. Frost drehte sich auch auf den Bauch und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in den Bau um wieder zu schlafen. Blume schlüpfte als Letzte zu den drei Katzen, die etwas zu essen suchen wollten. Frost sah wie Laub nochmal zu ihm rüber sah. „Was ist?“, fragte er. Laub wurde verlegen und ihre grünen Augen richteten sich auf den Boden. „Dein Ohr... Das ist meine Schuld, tut mir leid. Und nochmal... danke...“, murmelte die Kleine vor sich hin. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Alles ist sowieso Gerards Schuld. Wie schwer ist es einer kleinen Kätzin auszuweichen?“, fragte Sonne genervt, wobei seine Stimme neckend bei 'einer kleinen Kätzin' wurde. Laub schmollte. „Was ist mit 'Mister Gerard' passiert?“, fragte Blume neckend. „Ach sei still“, schnaubte der goldene Kater empört. Frost schnurrte amüsiert und seine ständig angespannten Muskeln lockerten sich. Fröhlich sprangen die vier durch das Wäldchen und spaßten. Haah, wieso gab es diese Momente nur so selten? Die vier schlenderten durch die Straßen, alle aufmerksam ob es irgendwo was zu essen gab. Vor einem Laden saßen zwei Kater, die auch Frost kannte. Sie waren ihm schon öfter über den Weg gelaufen. Doch normalerweise ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Jetzt wusste er wieso... „Yo, Sonne!“, Schlange lief zu dem Kater rüber und Sonne wich etwas von seinen Freunden weg, damit diese nicht damit reingezogen wurden. Blumes Augen weiteten sich und sie drückte sich dicht an Laub. Wiesel kam dazu. „Hey, Sonni“, seine Stimme klang freundlich, doch sie hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton. „Was wollt ihr?“, fragte der Angesprochene genervt. „Du hast dir seit dem letzten Mal ja mehr Freunde angesammelt“, schnurrte Schlange und strich an Sonne vorbei, sein Blick auf Blume die unter seinem feindlichen, kupferfarbenen Blick zusammenzuckte. Frost der neben Sonne stand hörte es gerade noch als Wiesel etwas in das Ohr des Gold – schwarzen Katers flüsterte: „Nur mehr Leute die du beschützen musst. Ich frag mich ob so ein schwächlicher Restlicher wie du das schafft. Du solltest sie einfach allein lassen, dann lassen wir vielleicht auch dich und deine Eltern allein...“ Frosts Augen weiteten sich. Sonne bemerkte dies und bedeutete dem Grauen mit einer Schwanzbewegung sich zurückzuhalten. Wiesel und Schlange grinsten hämisch, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und wieder gingen. Sonne starrte still auf seine Pfoten. Blume trabte an seine Seite und drückte sich tröstend gegen ihn. Frost zögerte, doch trotzdem miaute er schließlich: „Sonne, wenn die beiden jemanden umgebracht haben, musst du dem König beschei-“ - „Als ob der König sich für so etwas interessiert. Diese Regel gibt es nur damit die Restlichen sich sicher fühlen und sich niemand gegen ihn auflehnt. Außerdem...“, Sonne sah mit seinem blauen Augen zu Frost, seine Augen immer noch gefüllt mit Abneigung gegen den König, „sind die beiden nie im Leben stark genug um jemanden zu töten.“ Kampf 5 - Blume folgtKategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Autumns Leafes